Breaking Boundaries
by xxEmilyy
Summary: Ana Steele meets Christian Grey and they immediately fall in love. But what happens when a certain obstacle stops them from being together? What happens when that obstacle turns out to be Christian's engagement to another woman?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Everyone, I am so sorry about deleting the whole story of 'Pin Pricked'. I felt like it wasn't going anywhere, so I decided to re-write the whole thing. This time it will not be a sequel; that will come later in another story. Please enjoy this one. Again, I am so**_** sorry.**

* * *

A loud set of knocks wake me up. I jump out of bed and throw my bedroom door open, finding my best friend, Kate, standing on the other side of it with a huge grin. Damn it, I hate early risers. I am never good in the morning, so Kate is lucky she's the one who can lift my mood in an instant. She's dressed in a pink pencil skirt, a white blouse and silver flats. Her hair is pulled back into a strawberry blonde waterfall held up by an elastic band. I catch a whiff of her perfume and quickly plug my nose.

She frowns. "What?" she asks. "It's just perfume. It doesn't smell that bad."

"No," I say through my hand, "but I think you put on a little too much."

Kate rolls her hand and sticks her hip out, placing a hand on it. She gives me a once over and brushes past me into my room. She opens my closet and starts pulling out pieces of clothing as if she herself had planned my outfit for my first day at Seattle Independent Publishing.

I got the job last month when I went for my interview. I would have gotten sooner had there not been so many summer interns. A week after my interview the Editor, Jack Hyde, had called me to say that a position as his Personal Assistant had become available and if I was still interested, he was more than willing to give me the job. Of course I accepted it on the spot. When I hung up the phone - no word of a lie - I jumped up and down, clapping and squealing my head off; Kate threatened to tranquilize me if I didn't calm down in the next thirty seconds.

It was also exciting to know that Kate would be the Personal Assistant of some CEO at this organization called Grey Enterprises, I don't know and I don't care. But now that this whole thing is actually happening, I hadn't prepared myself enough to get up at seven o'clock in the morning. But thank God Kate was here to help out when she could.

"Get dressed," Kate commanded and left the room, closing the door behind me.

I look at the clothes she tossed out: a black pencil skirt, a black elbow-length cowl neck shirt and black pumps. _Not bad_, I thought. I quickly showered and got dressed, impressed with what I saw in my full length mirror hanging behind my bedroom door. I looked good and I was hoping to make a good first impression on my boss.

...

After breakfast I follow Kate down to the underground garage of our apartment building to her Audi A4. We climbed into the car and we were off.

...

Kate dropped me off out front of the SIP building. When I reached the door, I heard her yell out a 'good luck'. I wave at her and she drives away as I go inside. The lobby is massive and beautiful. The floors are nice, clean and shiny, the walls are built tall. I turn and find the reception desk. I walk over and see an African-American woman on the phone. She smiles and holds up her forefinger and I smile, waiting for her to finish.

I don't know how long I sit around waiting for, but it's a relief when the Receptionist calls out for me. I walk over and offer her my best smile, receiving one in return. Hmm, maybe I could come to like her.

"Good morning and welcome to Seattle Independent Publishing. How can I help you?"

"Um, I'm here to see Jack Hyde," I tell her.

She picks her phone and dials a number. She holds the phone away from her ear and looks at me. "Name?"

"Anastasia Steele."

Someone must have answered the phone because she immediately begins speaking into it. I take a step or two back from the desk and wait again. After a few minutes I hear the woman call out that Mr. Hyde will be with me shortly. I nod a thank you to her and sit down to wait. I play with my fingers and wonder if Kate is having better luck on her first day then I am. I'm sure she didn't have long to wait before her boss walked her through the paces.

I hear quick footsteps across the floor and look up to see Jack Hyde walking over to me, smiling and offering me his hand. He mumbles apologies for the waiting and ushers me back between a set of glass double doors as he calls out a thank you to the woman who's name I now hear is Claire. I follow Jack into his office and he motions for me to have a seat. He takes a seat in his chair on the other side of his desk and leans over it, threading his fingers together.

"I'm sorry I had you wait, Anastasia -"

"Ana," I cut in.

He smiles. "Ana, right. I'm very sorry - I was in the middle of a phone call." He gives me a once over before locking his eyes with mine. "So," he says, "what do you know about SIP?"

I shrug. "Hardly anything at all." I feel my cheeks burn at the thought of not knowing what I probably should about the publishing house I work for. I should have brushed up on my research before I started.

Jack nods. "Well, we are a highly rated and popular publishing company here in Seattle," he says. "We maintain a strong reputation, so I need to know if I can trust you."

"Of course."

Jack's smile gets bigger. I feel both comfortable and uncomfortable. Comfortable because he's so friendly and welcoming, hardly as ass at all. But I feel uncomfortable because he seems too friendly. But he's my boss and I might be reading too much into this, so I dismiss any discomfort and focus my thoughts on my job.

Jack reaches into a drawer of his desk and pulls out about three file folders. He slides them across his desk towards me. I lean forward and read the names of the stories and the authors. I look up at Jack and he looks expectant at me.

"I need you to read the first chapters on each of these and have a synopsis for each of them," he says.

I nod my head and gather the files. Getting to my feet I open the door and look around the busy office space. _Where am I going to do all of this?_ I turn around to look at Jack and he's dialing a number into his phone. He looks at me, confused for a moment before possibly understanding why I haven't left yet. He points to en empty desk outside his office with a desktop computer and enough space to work on, just like a regular work setting. I set my purse into the bottom drawer of my new desk and begin reading the first manuscript.

This is going to be an interesting experience. __


	2. Chapter 2

Before I know it, it's lunch time and my brain thanks me when it gets a chance to stop processing so many words. I set down the manuscript on my desk and rub my temples in an attempt to soothe the aching developing between them. I take a deep breath and walk to Jack's door to let him know I'm going for lunch. He's on the phone she just nods at me and I leave.

I walk down the street to the closest deli. I walk in an place my order. I stand off to the side, waiting for my sandwich as I listen to other people placing their orders. When I finally get mine, I walk to an empty table and sit down, biting into my lunch. My stomach growls a little bit since I didn't eat much at breakfast this morning because I was so nervous about my first day at work.

I'm about halfway through my sandwich when I notice the sensation of being watched. I ignore it but it's not easy to let go of. I take a minute to look around the deli until my eyes fall on and lock with a pair of molten gray eyes. The eyes are attached to such a beautiful face sort of covered with copper colored hair. The person looking at me - and who I was looking back at - was unlike someone I have ever seen before. He was dressed in a navy blue suit and matching tie over a crisp white shirt. I quickly look away when I notice that I had stopped breathing. I continue to finish my lunch.

When I'm done, I pick up my garbage and I'm about to get up when I see someone standing beside my table. I look up and once again my eyes find those gray ones from earlier and I'm immediately frozen.

"Excuse me," he says in a soft voice that reminds me of melting chocolate. "May I join you?"

"Um..." _Stay calm, Ana. Breathe._ "I was just leaving."

"Only for a minute?" The corner of lip pulls up into a smirk and my stomach drops.

_Who is this man? _I suddenly lose all sense of speech and I can no longer form any words in response to his request. When it clearly becomes too long for me to answer him, the man sits down in the seat across from me. The door to the deli opens and I catch a whiff of his cologne and my stomach does twists and my sense of smell heightens. He has a scent that seems to belong to no one but him. But it can't be his cologne that's keeping me here.

"Hello," he says. He still has that smirk on his face.

Finally I regain my sense of speech and I formulate words, but only in small doses. I'm afraid that I really start talking, I'll say something very embarrassing. I steel myself in my seat, preparing myself for a come-on. I quickly check my watch and see that I have ten minutes to get back to work.

"My name is Christian," he says. "Christian Grey."

_That's it!_ I thought. That's the name of the guy Kate works for. But...where is she and what is he doing here in a local deli? He's like some seriously wealthy man and he's sitting in a cheap, ordinary deli down the street my work. I shift uncomfortably in my seat as he continues to stare at me. He's so beautiful, it's almost as if he's a gift sent from Heaven, crafted my Angels. He's sitting across the table from me, upright and perfect. I happened to notice how graceful he moved to sit down. I have never seen such smooth movements before; I was feeling intimidated.

"Anastasia Steele," I tell him, struggling to keep my voice right. "But my friends call me Ana," I add.

He smiles. "Anastasia," he says trying to word out himself. "Such an uncommon name."

"I like it that way. It makes me feel...unique."

He cocks and eyebrow and some weird sensation develops between my legs. Quickly, I pull my knees together to ease the feeling. I adjust myself, hoping my discomfort goes unnoticed.

"Unique, how?" he asks. He leans back in his chair and crosses one leg over the other, ankle resting on his knee.

"Um, well..." I trail off. I try to calm myself down but I end up looking at the clock. _Holy shit!_ I have two minutes to get back to work! I quickly jump to my and he rises with me, looking confused and concerned at the same time. I mumble apologies and rush out the door without anything further. I speed walk down the street, hoping I can get back to my desk before Jack notices that I'm late. It's my first day at my new job and I'm already on the road to disappointment.

I'm not even half way to the building when a large Audi SUV pulls up beside me. The window behind the passenger seat rolls down and there sits Christian Grey. His copper hair is hanging in his eyes and he has a look of amusement on his face. I don't stop walking, I'll be late if I do and I do not have time for anything else he might have to say.

"Miss Steele," Grey calls out to me. I don't stop to talk, I just keep walking. I hear a car door close behind me but I think nothing of it, only one thing in mind and that's getting back to work on time.

I'm suddenly pulled back and spun around, nearly flying into a wall of cloth covered flesh. I look up to see Christian looking down at me, his gray eyes darkening like molten and I feel my legs begin to turn into jelly beneath me. _Who the hell is this guy?_ No one has ever had such an effect on me before.

"I do not like being ignored, Miss Steele," Christian says in a hard voice.

I struggle to free myself from his grip, but he's holding me too tight. I give up when I realize that he doesn't plan on letting me go. I look at my watch and see that's one o'clock. My lunch is over and I'm still too far to make it back on foot before Jack sees that I'm not back. Great, my first day of work is a total bust.

"Please," I beg, "I have to go."

"Where?" he asks.

"Work." As if that wasn't completely obvious.

A smirk plays on his lips as if he's delighted to see me in such a rush to get away from him. Honestly, I can't wait to get away from him because the way he looks at me and the things he makes me feel make it hard to keep track of my thoughts and everything going on around me.

"Where do you work, Miss Steele?"

"SIP."

He smiles, interested. "The publishing house I just bought."

I freeze. _What?_ I work for Christian Grey too? Well this is new to me, how come Kate didn't say anything? Unless she didn't know.

"Right. Yes. Mr. Grey it's been a pleasure to meet you, but I have to go -"

"Let me give you a lift."

I shake my head. "No, really it's fine. I can walk."

"Please." His eyes darken and they focus deeply on me. I swallow, losing all sense of thought. Before I know it, I nod my head and follow him back and into the backseat of the SUV. The driver, a man with a buzz cut, pulls into traffic.

"SIP, Taylor," Christian says.

"Yes, sir." The man called Taylor drives down the street.

I watch out the window as the people and small stores go by. I shouldn't have gone out for lunch; I should have just packed up a lunch and eaten it at work. By doing that I could avoided this ridiculous hassle from my best friend's boss - no, _our_ boss. Kate told me that he was just your average industrialist, but outside publishing. She did her research on him and found that he went to Harvard for Politics and Economics. So now that I know that he owns SIP, I'm beginning to question everything else about him and his history.

We arrive outside SIP and I move to jump out of the car but a hand grabs mine, holding me back. I turn to see Christian looking at me, intent on something I suppose.

"Until we meet again, Miss Steele," he says. He takes my hand and raises it up to his lips. He brushes his soft lips across the back of my hand and that sensation between my thighs sparks again and I squeeze my knees together.

I quickly take my hand back, jump out of the car and rush inside without another glance back. I'm grateful when I reach my desk because not only am I away from Christian Grey, but Jack isn't in his office or anywhere else in sight. I sink down into my chair and pick the manuscript I left sitting on my desk and continue reading. I'm occasionally distracted by thoughts of gray eyes, copper colored hair and the delicious tingles I get when I think of him.

_Who was that man?_


	3. Chapter 3

Kate picks me up after work. I have so much to tell her about my day and I'm sure does too. I hop into the passenger side of the Audi A4 and Kate pulls out into traffic. I let her ramble the whole way back to our apartment. She tells me about how gorgeous her boss is, how nice the other employees are. But what confuses her is why all of the other people working there are blonde and all women.

"It's almost like working in a _Playboy_ building," Kate says.

I giggle.

"Seriously, Ana. How often do you walk into a building and the CEO you work for only recruits blonde women?" She takes a second to look away from the road to me.

I shrug. I've never heard of anything like that before so of course I couldn't give her an answer. Even if she wasn't looking for one, I still couldn't come up with an answer for myself.

...

I kick off my heels when I walk into the apartment. Kate does the same, stumbling out of her stilettos as she tries to walk and kick them off at the same time. She pulls her hair free of the elastic and collapses hard onto the living room couch. I go to my room and change out of skirt and cowl neck and into loose, black pajama pants and baby blue camisole. I walk back out to the kitchen and hear the distant voices of _Snooki & JWOWW_ on the TV.

"How can you watch that crap?" I ask Kate.

She makes an inaudible noise.

"What?"

She's still inaudible.

"Huh?"

"I said I don't!" she yells. "I'm just too tired to change the channel to anything else."

This isn't right. Her and I should be in different positions right now. I'm the one who hates early mornings and she's all jumpy and her usual tenacious self. Right now, I'm full of energy while she's sitting around slouching on the couch, feet up and everything.

I walk into the living room and grab the remote off the couch beside her. I flip through a few channels before she tells me to stop. It's a repeat episode of _American Gothic, _one of Kate's favorite shows. She pulls her feet in and crosses her legs, immediately into the TV, everything else forgotten.

"I'm claiming the TV at ten," I tell her.

"Why?" She doesn't look away from the TV.

"I missed _Sons of Anarchy_ on Tuesday, so I'm getting caught up tonight."

"Okay." And she snaps back into her show.

I set about making dinner, but it'll be ready kind of late. I decide on making chicken breast with garlic bread and instant mashed potatoes because peeling, cutting, boiling and mashing real potatoes would require too much time. When the food is ready, I prepare each plate evenly and set them on the kitchen table. I sit down in front of my plate before calling Kate in for dinner. When she comes in, it's then that I notice that she might have been nodding off.

"Why are you so tired?" I ask. "Usually, I'm in your position."

She gives me an expression that says, _"give me a break"_. She picks up her fork and digs into her potatoes. She stays quiet, clearly exhausted from the day so I decide not to push her to answer. If I know anything about Katherine Kavanagh, it's to not push her for information; although she can do it to you. It's kind of a double standard with her.

"I spent the whole day answering phones for that guy, following him around the entire building, taking notes and numbers down," Kate explains, waving an awkward hand around as she talks.

"Wow, that makes my job sound so mediocre," I say, taking a bite of my chicken breast.

Kate frowns. "That's because it is," she snaps. "You work for an Editor in a publishing house." She takes a big gulp from the glass of water she filled after a few bites of garlic bread. "I work for a CEO and it's so exhausting."

I reach over the table and hold my hand out like I'm offering a high-five. Kate reaches out and does the same, entwining our fingers together. I smile at her and I can see that she can't help hers. We started doing this after Kate and I moved out on our own and into the world of production and paid employment. It was our way of non-verbally telling each other that everything would be okay and they we were there for one another.

...

When I finish washing all of the dishes, I see Kate heading down the hallway and to her room. I follow her and find her sitting on her bed, opening her laptop. It's after ten and she needs to be up for seven. I don't bother telling her that because she hates being reminded and she's capable of doing it herself.

"Did you know that Christian Grey owns SIP?" I say.

Kate looks up from her laptop screen and looks at me as if I told her a bad joke. I lean against the threshold and fold my arms across my chest.

"Yeah," I say. "Funny enough, I heard that straight from him."

I can see that she's confused. "When did you talk to him?"

I move further into the room and sit at the opposite end of her bed and tell her about my encounter with her boss today. I tell her about getting the feeling of being watched and how I found him looking at me. I didn't tell her about how I felt being around him because I'm sure we were both too tired for her inquisition right now. It was late and we had to be up early.

"So he insisted on driving you back?" she asks.

I nod.

She sighs and closes her laptop now. She sets it aside on one of her bedside tables and slides down the bed to get closer to me. She takes my hand and starts drawing patterns on my palm. She only does this if she has something to tell me. I take a deep breath and brace myself for what might come next.

She looks up at me. Suddenly her lips spread into a large grin. "He's cute, isn't he?"

I stiffen, unsure of what to say.

"Ugh, but too bad he's engaged."

My heart stops and my blood runs cold. _Why should I care?_ A good question, but for some reason I do. I feel a stab of jealousy of Christian Grey being engaged or even married to another person. But I just met the guy, so why should what he does with his life bother me so much? I shake the thoughts and feelings off before I drive myself mad with stupid ideas that he and I could ever be together.

"Ana?" Kate's voice pulls me out of my reverie.

"What?"

"Is everything okay?"

I nod.

"Are you sure?" Great, here come the questions. "Because you look like someone just slapped you."

I chuckle at her words because they obviously just came off the top of her head. She stares at me until they giggling ceases and I shake my head, calm.

"I'm fine, Kate, why wouldn't I be?" _Because you found out that the gorgeous Christian Grey is getting married?_ Oh. Right.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I decide to take the bus to work. Kate insisted that she drive me, but I felt like going out and actually being a part of the public. When I drive I feel isolated and out of sorts with other people, so I decided to become involved - not that I was missing much.

When I get to work, Claire and I each exchange a good morning with a smile as I walk in and walk by her desk. I walk through the set of double doors and head straight for my desk. When I get there, there's about six manuscripts piled up on my desk. _Holy shit!_ There is no way I can get this done in one day. I sigh and drop my purse into the bottom drawer of desk and sit down, quickly getting to work. I open up the first manuscript and start scanning the format.

"Ana?" I look up to see Jack with his head poking out of his door. "Could you do me a favor and grab me some coffee? I can't afford to let this call wait."

I stand. "Sure." We both exchange a smile and I head down to the kitchen. I look through a couple of cupboards for the coffee mugs but I can't find them.

"They're in there," a girl says. I turn and she points to a cupboard on the far right. I walk over and open it. Sure enough, the coffee mugs are sitting inside. I thank the girl and start making my boss's coffee. Black with three sugars. _Jesus._

I walk back and knock on Jack's door. He calls out to come in. I quietly open the door and he's on the phone, so I just hand him his coffee. He mouths a thank you to me and retreat, shutting the door as quietly as I opened it. I turn around to head back to my desk, bumping hard into a hard body and nearly fall backwards, but an arm wraps around my waist and another grabs my upper arm. I look up and I'm stunned to find myself looking into the familiar gray eyes of Christian Grey. I blink a few times, making sure I'm not imagining this. I'm not.

"I'm..." I'm speechless. My brain has disconnected itself from my mouth. Oh, this is so embarrassing.

'Body checking the boss now, Miss Steele?" Christian asks in a flirty tone. His voice is so mellow and I'm quickly reminded of melting chocolate and caramel. I have never met a man who have such a soothing effect on me. But when I pictured a man whom I fell in love with or a man who I was attracted to, he wasn't married.

When I remember Christian's engagement, I fix myself and steady myself upright. I look around and thankfully no one is staring, so I just go back to looking at my boss - or my boss's boss. I want to just drop my head and walk back to my desk but I don't want to give this man the satisfaction of knowing how he makes me feel. _Why is he even here?_ I move to walk around him but he steps in my path.

"Is everything okay, Miss Steele?" Christian asks.

I still can't formulate any words, so I just nod. I don't look down but I also don't look at him. I move to walk around him again and this time he lets me. I stride back to my desk and quickly pull an open manuscript into my lap so it looks like I'm working. I can't let this man know what he's doing to me. What is he even doing here?_  
_

_The bigger question is: what is he doing holding on to you and flirting with you?_ The answer to the first part is that I would have fallen hard on my butt if he hadn't caught me and the answer to the second part to that...I don't have an answer. No answer could really justify why he's flirting with me at all.

I clear someone clear their throat. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Looking up, my eyes lock with the familiar gray ones and my insides melt inside and I'm not sure what to do. Christian Grey has me cornered at my desk and I'm too mesmerized by his eyes to want to look away and call out for assistance.

"As I've said before, Miss Steele, I do not like being ignored," he says sternly. He's leaning over my desk, our faces close together that I can smell the sweetness of his breath and it does things to me; things I have never really felt before.

"Um..." I gulp hard. "I have work to do, Mr. Grey."

Christian smirks. He straightens himself up and walks around to my side of the desk and leans back against it. He folds his arms across his chest and that's when I notice the shiny silver wedding band on his ring finger. Suddenly, I feel more confident in the situation. I steel myself in my chair and look back at him as if I ready to rebuttal a debate.

"Mr. Grey, as I'm sure you unaware of your actions towards me, I need to remind you that you -" I point to his engagement ring. "- are engaged."

He doesn't look at his hand, but his gray gaze burns into me. "And what pray tell have my actions consisted of, Miss Steele?"

"It started off with a harmless introduction, but then it moved into insisting on giving me a ride back to work, despite my protests and the look you give me..." I trail off for a moment. "...is unsettling."

"What is the look I give you?" I think he's amused. "I don't think I have done anything wrong, much less any harm towards my engagement."

_He doesn't think he's done anything wrong?_ He looks at me like he wants to ravish me wherever we stand. Not to mention he's a corporate CEO, so of course he doesn't think he hasn't done anything wrong. Ivy League, business-owning enigmas like Christian Grey are the types that think that they can get around the law or make up their own.

"The moral of this conversation is that you make me uncomfortable, Mr. Grey." I stand and move to step in front of him. Having him leaning back against my desk makes him shorter so I don't have to tilt my head back to look at him. "I work for you on a lower level of this hierarchy of a business and I'd prefer to continue to do so, sir."

Christian's face remains expressionless as he stands up straight, much taller than me once again. His arms unfold and he stuffs his hands into the pockets of his dress pants. He looks uncomfortable and it pleases me, but at the same time I feel bad. I feel bad more about the fact that he's boss and I just told him off. I feel my legs turn to jelly as we glance back at one another in silence. The busy employees bustling about the office around us is the soundtrack.

"Have a good day, Miss Steele," he says with a nod and turns. I slump back into my chair and watch he walks over and knocks on Jack's door. _Oh shit, is he going to tell him what happened?_ I hope I didn't just get myself fired on my first week.


	5. Chapter 5

_He's got a ring!_ I think back to when I looked down at Christian's left hand. Holy crap, he was wearing a ring. But isn't a bride-to-be supposed to be the one wearing the ring?

_Maybe he wears it as a reminder and something to show others of his relationship status._

But why would he need a reminder of his engagement? If he does have moments where he doesn't remember, then I'm surely not the first person he's seduced. If that it is in fact what he was doing. I shouldn't read so much into this. Maybe he was just being nice and helping me out when I was in desperate need of it.

I sit on the bus with my headphones plugged in, listening to _We The Kings_. They're not a band I would normally listen to any other day, but Kate sneaked it on to my iPod and it was on shuffle; meaning I was listening to every song that came on on my way home. I'm glad I remembered to pack my headphones before I left for work this morning because the bus ride home is ridiculous. Every stop ends up with someone flying by me and people yelling about other people bumping into them. I'm starting to wonder if the woman is driving blind.

When I finally make it home, I pull out my keys from deep inside my purse and open the door. The second I step inside I kick of my heels off and I drop my purse, striding to the fridge for a glass of wine. I've had quite an intense day - compliments of Christian Grey. I lay down on the couch, sipping and twirling my wine. I eventually get bored of the quiet and turn the TV on. I flip through the stations and settle on _Beavis and Butthead_. It was a favorite of mine when I was little, so it would seem unlike me if I didn't stop to watch it.

...

"Ana." I hear a familiar voice in the dark. "Ana," it says again. I fight to stay in the darkness because it's peaceful, quiet, and better than any place where I'd see Christian Grey. I can't say I'd rather be rid of him for good, but his presence alone gives me comfort and an intriguing sense of pleasure. Suddenly light overwhelms my eyes and I'm looking around with blurry vision. I blink a few times and I'm looking up into a pair of green eyes. _Kate_.

"Hey," I mumble.

"Jesus, you were out cold," she says with a chuckle. I sit up and she sits down at my feet. I throw my legs over the side of the couch and look at the clock. It's almost eight. How long was I asleep?

"Sorry." I push a loose piece of hair behind my ear. "What's up?"

She smiles, as if excited to tell me some amazing news. Even if it's not, Kate could make it sound exciting. She reaches into her purse and pulls out a card. Handing it to me, I open it and read the incredibly beautiful silver handwriting.

_To the lovely Katherine Kavanagh,_

_buI would be honored if you could join me, my fiancée and many more guests for dinner at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel._

_Everything is accessible and complimentary. If you wish to bring family or friend(s) you wish to bring with you, by all means, please do so. _

_We hope to see you tonight._

_- Christian T. Grey_

"And when is this supposed to be taking place?" I hand her back the card. I'll admit, I feel kind of jealous that he asked Kate to go out for a celebratory event of his engagement. But then I wonder, why should I be jealous? He's too comfortable with getting close to me and that tells me to stay away as much as I can. He promised a woman his hand forever and I am not going to get in the middle of that just because he is interested in flirting with other women.

"Tonight," Kate says. She places the card on the table and adjusts herself on the couch so she's now facing me. She folds her hands together and tucks them underneath her chin as if ready to start begging.

My brows furrow together.

"Will you come with me tonight, Ana?"

_Yes! _"No," I say quickly. No way am I going to end up going to help my boss celebrate his future marriage to a woman I have no met. Especially after how uncomfortable he has made me feel. I'd be more than happy to tell Kate about meeting a guy, but then I would feel compelled to tell her about who he is and how he makes me feel. But that would be bad for both of us because she would yell at me to stay away from a married man - especially the one we work for - and she'd knock him a good one if she knew that I wasn't feeling right around him.

Is it possible to feel uncomfortable around a man I could possibly like? _You've known the guy for two days Ana, that's hardly enough time to like someone_. But she's my best friend and it would probably be a bad idea to decline an invitation from the man. But I can if I'm not feeling well.

"Come on, Ana," Kate whines, "it's not a big deal."

I pretend to cough. "Not tonight, Kate, I'm not feeling the greatest today."

She cocks an eyebrow suspiciously at me. Standing, she places her hands on her hips and looks down hard at me. I stiffen and immediately recognize that look. This look always tells me that she knows when I'm lying. That's the look that spells "busted".

"Do you wanna try that again?"

I swallow hard and I know that there's no way out of this. But I don't want to go to this stupid party for my stupid boss. I want to stay home, sleep, read, do anything that doesn't involve seeing that man again. I need to get a head start on my weekend of freedom and rest. Not to mention I have more manuscripts to read through and write reports for. _God, I feel like I'm back in college_.

"Kate," I say getting to my feet. "I really don't want to go out tonight."

"Not even for a party with free alcohol and food?" Her tone is trying to tease me into going, but it doesn't work. So she goes with a different approach. Before I have a chance to look away, she pulls out the big guns: the puppy dog eyes. She knows I'm weak against them. I want to roll my eyes and turn around but her green eyes hold my blue ones and I begin to feel my armor chip. I fight the urge to let it go any further then cracking, but it eventually falls apart.

"Fine," I snap. I don't mean to, but I wish she would just take no for an answer sometimes.

Kate bounces in place, clapping her hands happily. "Good, 'cause we have to be there by nine." Without another word, she turns on her heel and heads for her bedroom. I make my way to my own bedroom and open up my closet and look through at the three nicest dresses I own. A plum colored cocktail dress, a baby blue evening gown and a black strapless, knee-length dress.

I'm not sure what kind of dress would fit the requirements at this kind of event. I don't know how long I've been standing around looking at the dresses when a knock comes at my door. I don't get a chance to open it before Kate bustles in looking beautiful as always. Her hair is pulled back in a tight strawberry-blond bun with small tendrils of hair sticking out in her face. She's wearing a mint green dress that goes down to mid-thigh and matching mint green stilettos.

"You're still not ready?" Kate asks, looking me over. "Not even your make up is done. Jesus, Ana, we have half an hour to get there."

I look at the clock and she's right; it's eight-thirty and I haven't gotten anything on or done. I sigh and look back down at my few options. Kate sighs in frustration and looks down at the dresses as well. She taps her forefinger and middle finger against her lips, clearly deciding what I should wear. She strides over and picks up my black strapless dress, throwing it at me.

"Put that on with your black platform heels," she commands. "I'll do your hair and make up."

...

After I slip on my dress and shoes, Kate sits me down in front of my vanity mirror. She has pulled my hair back into a half ponytail hairstyle and done my make up like a smokey cat eye with nude lip gloss. Not bad; I think I look really good, but not as good as Kate.

* * *

When we arrive at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel, Kate hands her car keys to the valet and I follow her inside. We head towards the ballroom and Kate gives her invitation to the man behind the podium. She lists me as a guest and allows us inside, past two security members. When we walk in, there are more security members lined up every few feet along the walls of the massive room. _Jeez, he needs this much security?_ Kate takes my hand and we walk through a thick crowd of people in perfectly tailored suits and dresses and I realize that I can't see past any of them. Who knew one man knew so many people?

_He's the CEO of two large companies, of course he knows so many people._

Kate stops when we reach the bar. She orders two flutes of champagne and we glance around the room, watching people talk and mingle. This is more of Kate's scene; I don't fit well into the high-class genre of society.

Suddenly I catch a small glimpse of copper colored hair and I immediately know who it belongs to. After a group of people move out of my line of sight, I'm finally able to see Christian Grey standing elegantly - if not perfectly - beside an older looking, perfect looking woman. Her hair is a bright platinum blonde, her figure is beyond a perfect shape and her make up must have been done by a professional. Christian is dressed perfectly in a black tuxedo, bow tie and everything. It's then that I notice his arm wrapped around the waist of the older woman. _She_ must be his fiancée. It's then that his eye catches mine and I freeze. His gray gaze is looking over at me, filled with a look that's almost predatory. My insides begin to melt and my legs turn to jelly. _How is a look enough to make me want to fall at his feet?_ At this point I wish the ground would swallow me up.

"Here you go." Kate hands me my champagne flute and I'm grateful for the interruption. I take a swift sip of the bubbly liquid and I feel myself relax a little bit.

I look around the room, wondering what to do besides stand here awkwardly with my best friend. We could go and strike up a conversation with a person or two, or just sit down and converse with each other. I begin to feel like I should look to my right, but when I do I regret it. Christian and the blonde woman beside him are walking towards us. I stiffen. _Oh boy._


	6. Chapter 6

"Good evening, ladies," Christian greets us when he and the blonde woman approach us. "I'm glad you accepted my invitation, Katherine." Christian smiles pleasantly at Kate. Kate smiles back in return. His eyes then turn to me and I can see them darken a little.

"Mr. Grey," I address him formally.

"Miss Steele," he says sounding not too pleased. _He doesn't want me here? Ha, the feeling is mutual. _His eyes hold mine for a moment before I finally manage the courage to break away. I turn my gaze to the woman at Christian's side and freeze when I see her glaring at me. She looks to be in her late thirties to early forties, I guess. I wonder if the age difference presented a problem at one point. If she is in fact as old as I think she is, then there's over a fifteen year age difference because according to Kate, Christian Grey is only twenty-seven. Her eyes are piercing into me and I quickly become unsettled by her that I just look down at the floor.

"I assume this is the lovely Mrs. Grey-to-be?" Kate asks excitedly. I'm still looking down at the floor, not wishing to meet those wicked eyes again.

"I am," the woman speaks. "But for right now I am Miss Lincoln."

"I see," Kate says. "Have you set a date for the wedding yet?"

"Well," Christian cuts in, "we're still discussing it. But right now we might settle on a November wedding."

I begin to feel sick to my stomach. I glug the rest of my champagne without looking at anyone. I set my glass down on a nearby table and clear my throat. I decide to look around the ballroom, examining the guests, the structure of the room, everything. I look around at everything except the happy couple. By the way, I thought Kate was Christian's Personal Assistant? I wasn't aware that she could ask him questions like that. _It's a special event, so she's off the clock_.

Suddenly I don't feel so well to be around anyone anymore. I excuse myself and make my escape into the crowd of guests and disappear out through the door Kate and I came in and out the front door to the hotel. I walk down a few steps and sit down, taking my shoes off and relishing in the relief of cold air on my sore feet. I watch as people come and go, handing their keys and tickets to the valets for their cars. It's a cool September night and all I want to do at this point is go home and sleep.

"Miss Steele?" I don't turn around to know who it is. As much as I want it to be Kate, she would never call me _Miss Steele_. I rest my arms on my knees and rest my chin on my arms. I see a shadow come down the front steps in the glowing light from inside the hotel and I know Christian has come down. I continue to keep my eyes in another direction, but I can feel his on me. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm not feeling well, so I came out for some air."

Christian walks down another few steps and stands in front of me. I can't help myself, so I look up into his intense, beautiful gray eyes. He looks so good in his tuxedo and messy copper hair. _And without Miss Lincoln on his arm_. He stuffs his hands into his pants pockets and continues to stare down at me.

"If you don't want to be here, why did you come?" he asks, disappointment clear in his voice.

I chuckle. "I didn't want to," I say, "but Kate made me."

I see Christian's brows come together and he purses his lips. He stands completely still but I make no effort to look anywhere beyond his eyes. I can see that what I said might have hurt him, but I'm not going to sugarcoat anything just because he's my boss. What is he even doing out here? He doesn't need to worry about me when he has his fiancée is inside, probably wondering where he is right now. The last thing I need is for her and her scary, catty eyes coming out here and finding me with her man.

"I can have my driver take you home."

I run my fingers through my hair and shake my head, unsure of what I want to do. Part of me wants to be here for him but the other part wants to leave because of him.

"I'm not sure what I want to do, Mr. Grey -"

He puts a hand up, cutting me off. "We are not at work," he says. "We're merely having an evening of fun and celebration. We are on a first name basis tonight."

"Which explains why you've been calling me Miss Steele," I snap.

He laughs a little bit and it's the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. He moves up a step towards me and then steps up another until there are only two stairs between us. I don't look away from his eyes, hopefully looking intimidating to him. In the light I see his eyes begin to soften and somehow I feel myself tense up a little. Without a word he extends his hand out to me. At first I hesitate but I place my hand in his and he helps me to my feet. Our eyes never look away from each other as I straighten myself up. I'm much shorter than he is without my heels on, so he's towering over me.

"Can I show you something, Miss Steele?" he asks.

I nod. The next thing I see is him take his hand out of his pocket with a BlackBerry in it. He dials in a number and holds it to his ear. A moment later he's talking to someone; someone named Taylor. A few minutes later, the very same Audi SUV I drove back to work in pulls up in front of us. A man with a buzz cut walks around and opens the back door for me and I recognize him as the same driver from last time. I offer an awkward and tight smile to him and he does the same as I climb in. Christian climbs in the other side and smiles when his door is shut. Taylor climbs into driver's seat and Christian tells him to drive to the Space Needle. _Holy crap, the Space Needle?_ Taylor pulls out and into traffic.


	7. Chapter 7

When we arrive at the Space Needle, Taylor climbs out and walks around the car, opening my door for me. It's so strange having someone else opening and closing my door for me. I climb out and thank the man with a weak smile. Christian is already at my side, smiling down at me. He motions me ahead and follows me inside the base of the tower. We walk into the elevator and ride to the very top.

"Look," Christian says. I turn and watch as Seattle becomes nothing more than sinking buildings on the skyline. The way the lights glitter against the night sky is enough to make my jaw drop in amazement.

"It's beautiful."

When the elevator stops on the top floor the doors open and Christian places a hand on my back to guide me out. There are tourists walking around, following a guide and what not. Some of them are out on the balcony of the tower. Christian, with his hand still on my back, guides me towards the doors that lead to the balcony. I feel my heartbeat pick up a bit and my stomach sinks a little. If there weren't wires covering the open part of the balcony, I wouldn't have come out here at all. The lights glowing throughout the city are incredible and amazing to look at. It almost feels like art of some kind. It seems that now is when I notice that he and I are the only ones around out here.

"What do you think?" Christian asks from beside me. I look up at him with no problem now, smiling.

"It's..." No words can begin to describe what I think of this. I could say a million things about what I think and I don't think any of it would sum up even close.

I look back out at the glowing city and listen to the traffic below. A brush of cold air sends shivers through me. I wrap my arms around myself, hoping to warm myself up quick. I just hope Grey doesn't notice. I guess I spoke too soon when I feel something heavy being wrapped around my shoulders, quickly warming me up. I look over at Christian and he's now standing in a dress shirt, loosened bow tie and no jacket because now it's around me. I pull it close around me.

"Thank you."

He smirks. "Anytime." He looks out at the skyline and I watch as his body begins to relax. Right now he doesn't seem like the uptight, arrogant CEO I met the other day. Now he seems like a man who needs time to get out and relax. He looks his age and right now, I'm glad I can be here to see it. As weird as that sounds, maybe Christian Grey isn't such a bad person after all. But there are boundaries here because he is still engaged.

"Have you ever brought your fiancée up here before?" I ask.

Christian looks over at me and shakes his head; the expression on his face reads of guilt. He looks back out over the balcony. "This is the one place I can come and just...think," he says. "I don't bring anyone here."

"Then why am I here?"

He looks at me and smiles. "I can't keep this place all to myself." He looks around and shrugs. "Well I could but then it would belong to Elena as well."

I'm confused. "Elena?"

His smile falls and he nods, serious now. "Elena, my fiancée."

"Oh right." I feel my cheeks heat under his gaze. Why do I suddenly feel so embarrassed around him? I look out at the city and picture myself flying over all of the tallest buildings. I picture myself as a bird just watching people walk around, seeing the streets glow and watch the city ignites into pretty lights as the sun goes down in the evening.

It dawns on me right away when I feel even warmer all of a sudden. I slowly turn my head and I'm looking at a chest. I glance up and I'm now looking into the eyes of the most beautiful man I have ever seen. My insides melt again and I feel my legs between to liquidate on me and I feel like I'm going to fall. He is standing so close I can smell his scent of cologne and fresh laundry.

"Can I confess something you, Miss -" He pauses. "Anastasia?" Christian asks. It's the first time he's used my name since we met and I kind of like how it sounds when he says it. The look on his face says he feels guilty about something but I don't question it.

I nod.

He takes a deep breath. "Ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew there was something about you that intrigued me." He threads our fingers together. I don't look down because I don't want to ruin the moment. _He's getting married, Ana, remember that_.

"Christian -"

But he continues as if I hadn't spoken. "I don't want to get married, Anastasia."

My heart stops and my eyes widen. He doesn't want to get married? Then why is he engaged in the first place? I think about blaming myself for bringing on these thoughts of his, but is it really my fault? Oh Christian, why?

"But -" I pause. "Why?"

"Ever since I met you, Anastasia, something in me has made me realize that I don't love Elena as much as I could." He squeezes my hand and he steps closer towards me and I freeze in place. Suddenly I see his face come down, leaning in closer to mine. Despite the darkness I can still see and feel Christian leaning in closer to me. The closer he gets to me the better I can smell him and it's enough to make me sway.

"Christian," I whisper.

"Shh." He leans in closer and suddenly, his lips on are mine. I gasp at the contact but I don't pull away. Deep down I know this is wrong, but at the same time it feels so right. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer and I wrap my arms around his neck. I thread my fingers into his soft copper hair as I lean further into the kiss. I moan as our bodies touch and I hear a groan come from deep in his throat. I feel his tongue lick my lower lip, asking for access, which I give him. His tongue explores my mouth and I begin fighting back with mine, tasting him. He tastes sweet and it has my body begging for more.

I have never felt like this with anyone before. I have been with other guys before but not like this. This seems different somehow and I'm not sure I want to give it up. Suddenly, I remember why this is wrong and I pull away. I give myself a moment to breathe, the air coming painfully from the cold night air.

"Take me home, please," I say in a low voice.

"Anastasia, I -"

I shake my head. "No." I feel a tear fall down my cheek and I quickly wipe at it. "Please take me home, Christian."

Without another word, Christian guides me back through the doors and into the warmth of the Space Needle and to the elevators. There's hardly anyone around when we walk back to the elevator. It's a long, silent ride down to the ground floor. I cast occasional glances at Christian, but he just watches out the window behind us. When we reach the bottom, we walk out and meet Taylor outside. He opens my door for me and I climb in. Christian climbs in the other side. Taylor climbs in and we all buckle ourselves in before he pulls into traffic.

I can't believe what happened tonight. I can't believe I just helped my boss cheat on his fiancée tonight. What's going to happen now? Will he tell her what happened? What will I tell Kate when I see her? Oh my God, this is not going to be good.


	8. Chapter 8

Instead of driving me back to the hotel, I have Christian drop me off at home. Hopefully Kate isn't home when I get inside, otherwise I'm in for a serious interrogation. When Taylor pulls up outside my apartment, I unbuckle my seat belt and jump out of the car before Taylor can open my door. Right now all I want is to get as far away from Christian Grey as possible. The entire ride home all I could think about was that kiss. I knew what we were doing was wrong, but he knew it too. He didn't stop himself.

_Did _you_ try stopping him?_

She can't know. Elena Lincoln cannot know what happened between Christian and me. I remember the look she gave me when she caught me eyeing her husband-to-be and believe me, it's not something I care to think about. If that was her polite way of telling me to back off, I'd be more than happy to.

When I make it to the door, I fumble with the keys in my hand, wanting to get inside quickly. I just want to go upstairs, go to bed and forget that this night ever happened. When I finally get the right key in the lock, a hand comes down on my shoulder and I startle. I turn to see Christian standing behind me.

"Right," I say, "thank you for inviting me tonight, Mr. Grey." I swallow hard. "And good luck on your marriage."

"Anastasia -" He pauses. "Please, let me explain."

"What is there to explain?" I snap, wanting nothing more than to get away from this man. But at the same time, I feel excited about him coming after me. "You left your own engagement party to take another woman out to show her the sights and then you _kiss_ her - me!" I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I never get this worked up around anyone, so it's a surprise to see it happen. And with my boss of all people.

"I'm sorry about the way things happened." He wipes a hand over his face. "But I'm not sorry about the kiss."

I frown and I quickly become irritated. _Is he serious?_ "You're getting married, Christian!" I yell, no longer caring about blowing up. "You have a fiancée and if I my memory serves, she'll be your wife in a couple of months."

He's now running his fingers through his hair, clearly frustrated by the situation. "I told you already, Anastasia, I don't love Elena as much as I thought I did."

"Then why are you marrying her?" I fold my arms across my chest.

"The Elena Lincoln I purposed to is no longer there," he says quietly.

I frown. "What?"

"Ever since I asked her to marry me, she insisted I wear a ring of my own to show other women that I was with someone." He twists the silver band on his left hand. He continues to do this for a little while before saying, "And everything I once felt for her completely disappeared when I met you."

My heart stops and it feels like someone punched me in the stomach. _No_. I can't be the reason for this man no longer loving the woman he purposed to. There has to be more to it than this. And he doesn't even know me! How could he just decide that he's no longer in love with someone after knowing an employee of his for less than seventy-two hours. I've heard at love at first sight, but this takes it to a whole new level.

"No," I say, "you can't do that."

He frowns. "What?"

"You can't just decide to tell me that I'm the one but you can't be with me because you're forbidden by reason of engagement." I run my fingers through my hair, brushing it out of my face. "When you asked Elena - Miss Lincoln to marry you, you promised her you and everything that came along behind you."

"What if I don't keep that promise?" he asks. "What then?"

_I can't believe I'm going to say this._ "I can't be with a man who's getting married." I turn around turn the key in the door. And without turning around to see his face I say, "And I can't be with someone who can't love only one woman." I open the door and step inside. I don't cast so much as a single glance back at the man I have ever felt so intensely attracted to. As much as it hurts, I can't let it happen.

And allowing that kiss to happen tonight, that was beyond wrong. And if Elena Lincoln does find out - God forbid that she does - I'll take full responsibility. I don't think anything Christian says or does will change what happened, but I can always save him. Hopefully save their engagement. Even if it costs me a good business relationship and my job.

...

While I'm making my homemade vegetable soup, Kate walks in the front door. It's after midnight and she seems pretty happy. She shrugs off her jacket and hangs it on the back of one of the chairs at the kitchen table and sits down, smiling. I place the lid over the slow cooker and sit down at the table.

"Someone's smiley," I comment.

She nods.

"What happened?" I ask. I see her lick her lips and her smile remains. I have never seen Kate smile this much, this long before and honestly...it's kind of creepy.

"Oh, Ana," she says, "I met the most wonderful guy tonight."

My brows rise in surprise. Kate met a guy? _This can't be good_. The last time Kate met a guy, he took her out on a few dates. He had her on for a couple of months and then one day he sent her an e-mail telling her that he had a great time with her, but he was moving to Vegas to be with another woman. As it turns out, he moved there to get married to a woman he met over the internet. _Probably one of those online Russian brides._

"Oh yeah?" I tried to sound excited for her.

Her smile faded down to a smirk and she eyed me with a look and I knew she knew I was faking my enthusiasm.

"Ana," she said, "this guy is different." _I doubt that._ "He's smart, he's funny, he _sexy_ and he happens to be the brother of the man who's engagement we were celebrating tonight."

_What?_ Christian Grey has siblings? This is news. The look in Kate's eyes says she pretty surprised herself. I quickly check my watch and walk over to the slow cooker. Removing the lid, I pour some soup into my bowl. I pour some for Kate as well and carefully walk back to the table, trying not to burn myself. I set the bowls down on the table and sit back down, offering her a spoon.

"Thanks." She stirs her spoon in the bowl.

"I didn't know Christian Grey had a brother," I say.

She nods quickly with wide eyes as she swallows the soup she tasted. "I know," she says. "I've spent so much time researching him before I went to work and not once did I see anything about family."

I shrug and taste the soup myself. _Mm, it's so good._ "Maybe he's one of those guys who keeps his family life separate from his business."

Kate shrugs as well. "Maybe." Her smile breaks out again and I can't help my own smile.

We spend the rest of our time eating soup, talking about Christian's brother - whose name happens to be Elliot - and about the night. Kate is the first to finish her dinner and gets up to put her bowl in the sink. She turns around and she's no longer smiling and giggling. She's frowning and watching me closely.

"What?" I ask.

"Where were you?" she asks.

It's my turn to frown. "What are you talking about?"

"Not long after you left, Christian followed you." She comes back and sits down. "About twenty minutes later, I went out to check on you and neither of you were there. So where did you go?"

_Oh shit, I'm busted!_ What do I tell her? I can try lying to her, but she'll catch me; she does every time. I could tell her the truth and let her give me crap for it. No matter what I do I could end up getting her stupid inquisition and I am not prepared for that. _When are you ever?_

I sigh. "I wasn't feeling well, so I came home to rest."

She cocks an eyebrow at me, obviously suspicious of something. "That explains where _you_ went, Ana." She blows her hair out of her face. "Did he come with you?"

"Who?"

She rolls her eyes. "Christian, duh!" I think for a moment before she says, "Stop trying to come up with excuses, Ana. Where did you two go?"

Damn it, no matter what I say - or don't say - she'll know I'm either lying or trying to cover something up. I decide that I might as well tell her the truth. It's going to come out one way or another, so why not from me?

I take a deep breath. "We, um...we took a drive to the Space Needle."

She's confused. "The Space Needle?" she asks. "Why the hell would he take you there?"

I shrug.

"Fine," she snaps. "Anything else?" God, she sounds like a mother who demands to know everywhere her child goes and who they're with.

"He took me up to the balcony, we looked around for a bit and -" I pause for a moment. If I tell her about the kiss, she'll have both our heads and possibly lose her job. I can't let that happen, but I can't risk keeping this to myself because it's been eating at me since it happened.

"Well?" Kate says.

"We kissed." I drop my head on my arm, on the table.

Kate doesn't say anything and I don't look up. I can't stand the idea of what her expression might look like. I'm afraid that as soon as my head comes up, she'll either slap me or yell at me. _Why would Kate hit you? She can't even grow the heart to kill an ant._

When I finally get the courage to look up, Kate's expression is impassive but I'm sure she's thinking of anything _but_ impassive.

"You kissed?" she asks quietly after what felt like eternal silence.

The guilt comes rushing back as I sense what she must be feeling. I think back to the kiss and how badly I wanted it. But I also think about how wrong it was. I didn't stop him because I wanted him. But what makes these feelings so much worse is what he told me before.

_I don't love her as much as I thought I did._ If that's the case, why agree to marry her? Why suddenly wait to confide in someone on the night of your engagement about how you no longer want to be with the person you're there with?

I nod and look down. "Believe me, I know -"

"Why?" she asks as if I hadn't said anything. "Why would you kiss a man who is engaged to be married, Ana? Have you totally lost it?" I'm relieved when she starts asking questions. Her expressionless face was starting to bug me a little bit.

"I-I don't know, Kate, believe me." Deep breath.

"Do you have any idea what that would look like if the press found out?" she asks, her voice rising a bit.

I snort a sarcastic laugh. "I have a pretty good idea what I would look like of Miss Lincoln found out."

Kate sighs deeply and shakes her head. "As wrong as this whole thing is, Ana, I wouldn't let her do anything to you." She offers me a smile

I smile back.

"For some reason, I just found something very strange about that woman," Kate adds. "She seemed too...involved and obsessed with where Christian was."

"Ha," I say, "you should have seen the look she gave me just for looking at him."

For the next little while, we stay up and talk about what I missed at the party and what happened after my kiss with Christian. We eventually turn the conversation back to Elliot and how Kate met him. I'm glad my confession to Kate about tonight went smoothly, but was it too smooth?


	9. Chapter 9

Sunday came and Sunday went. I spent the entire day working on the manuscripts I brought home with me just to keep my mind off everything going on around me. I manage to finish them by ten o'clock Sunday night. I did all that without stopping, except for the occasional bathroom break. Now it was Monday and it was time to back into the real world. No more ignoring it, otherwise it will cost me my job.

When I walk into SIP, Claire and I greet each other in the lobby and I walk through the double doors, walking straight to my desk. I pull out the few manuscripts I finished the other night and head to Jack's office. I knock on the door but there's no answer. I knock again but there's still no answer. I try the doorknob and it's unlocked. I don't know what Jack's rules are about going into his office without him being in, but I decide to risk rushing in, handing in the files and leaving as if I was never there.

_You walk into an open office, drop off a few files and leave. He comes back and finds them. _Right. And I'm sure he won't immediately suspect a ghost. Suddenly I hear a noise coming from inside and I'm relieved to know that someone's in there. I open the door and nearly drop the manuscripts when I see the scene playing out in front of me. Jack is standing up against the wall across from me and there's a brunette woman on her knees and her head is where his...junk is.

Jack opens his eyes, finally acknowledging my presence. "Ana!" He quickly pushes the woman and pulls his pants up. "S-Shut the door!"

I turn around to see a crowd gathering around office door and rush into the room, shutting the door behind me. Why am I inside? God, this is so mortifying. _You think so? Try being on his end._

"Jack, I am so sorry -"

Jack finishes buckling up his jeans, helping the woman to her feet and assisting in straightening out her suit. The look on her face says she's about as embarrassed as I am.

"Jack, please, I didn't know -"

He holds a hand up. "Stop." I shut my mouth. "You saw nothing, do you hear me?"

I nod quickly, wanting to get out of here ASAP.

He holds a hand out. "What are you have for me, Ana?"

With shaky hands, I hand over the stack of manuscripts. He takes them and quickly looks through them, his expression impassive. The woman beside him looks at me and I look back, unsure of what to do. Do I stay or do I leave? I want to be out of here more than anything, really. I begin bouncing in place, anxious. _Oh dear._

A knock comes at the door and I move aside as it opens right away and in walks Christian Grey. His eyes widen when they land on me and I freeze up against the wall.

"Miss Steele," he says with a nod.

I give him a tight smile, saying nothing. It takes him a few moments for him to finally remember that there are other people in the room. When he looks away I notice that he's not alone this time. He's with his driver/bodyguard, Taylor. Taylor closes the door and stands by it, hands folded in front of him, quiet and eyes staring straight ahead. Christian walks across the room towards Jack and the woman completely expressionless.

"I happened to be one of the few people outside that door, Mr. Hyde," Christian says. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Jack's eyes widen and he shakes his head. The woman beside him has her arms folded across her chest and she's staring down at the floor, obviously embarrassed by the current situation. I feel so bad for Jack right now. If it hadn't been for me, none of this would be happening right now.

I finally find my feet and move towards the door, but Taylor doesn't move. I drop the manuscripts on Jack's desk and try to get past the bigger man again but he still doesn't move.

"Excuse me," I say. The man doesn't look at me.

"You both have a job to do Mr. Hyde, Miss Morgan."

"Yes sir," the both say in unison.

"Make sure this doesn't happen again," he says more sternly. "Especially on company property," he adds with a growl.

"Yes sir," they say again.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Mr. Hyde, I'd like to have a word with Miss Steele."

Jack looks between Christian and me. I shrug and mouth, "I don't know," before he guides an embarrassed Miss Morgan around everyone and to the door. Taylor moves out of the way and opens the door for them; walking out himself, closing the door behind him. I am once again alone with Christian Grey. _Shit! _

He folds his arms across his chest and leans against Jack's desk. It's then that I realize that his shiny silver band isn't on his finger anymore. _Oh no, he didn't - _

"You're not wearing your ring," I say.

He looks down and back at me. "Very perceptive of you, Miss Steele." He looks at his hand again. "No, I'm not."

I swallow. "W-Why?"

"Why deliver a promise I can't keep, Miss Steele?" he asks, but I know it doesn't exactly require an answer.

I stand there, momentarily frozen, unable to answer anything. Christian continues to lean against the desk, watching me closely with those molten gray eyes of his. I remember back to our kiss and I regret it immediately.

"I, um...I have work to do." I turn and head for the door. I open it but it shuts again right away and my heart beat picks up. I see a perfectly manicured hand spread out on the door, holding it closed. I lean against it and turn to see Christian standing extremely close to me. He's close enough that I can smell him and it's enough to make my eyelids flutter in pleasure.

"We're not done here," he whispers and the way he says it tightens something deep in my belly. Hearing his voice so close and so low makes him sound so...seductive.

"Christian -" I pause, swallowing nervously. "You can't keep coming here, expecting me to be okay with what happened on Friday."

He frowns. "Anastasia, I broke off my engagement because for the first time in my life, I'm sure about something." I see his Adams Apple move from him swallowing. "About someone."

I feel my breathing shutter when he says this. I glance down at his lips and back up into his beautiful gray eyes. God knows how much I want this man, but what would happen if I actually gave myself to him? I already allowed this kiss to happen - on the night of his engagement party - and it's been eating at me all weekend. I have never helped someone cheat on the person they were with. To have Christian Grey - a.k.a my boss - come into the office of the publishing house I work for to tell me that I'm the reason his marriage and engagement wouldn't work hurts me. But I would be lying to myself if I said that the idea didn't make me feel good inside.

"Say something," he says.

I feel tears form behind my eyes, stinging them. "I...I can't. Christian, we can't do this. I can't do this." I force his hand away from the door and run back to my desk.


	10. Chapter 10

I drop down into my chair and open up a fresh manuscript and begin reading, despite my refusal to focus. I read about three sentences before the file is closed right in front of me. I reflexively look up and see Christian looking down at me. I can't tell if he's angry or sad, but the expression on his face is enough to have me paying complete attention to him. I feel like I can't look away.

He doesn't say anything to me, he just wraps a gentle fingers around my arm and pulls me to my feet. I stand on shaky legs but I don't say anything; I just stand and wait for what happens next. He bends down and collects my coat and purse. He takes my hand and leads me to the elevator around the corner from the double doors. He calls the elevator and it arrives almost immediately. He presses for the top floor and the doors close. We ride up in silence and his hand is still holding mine, caressing my knuckles. When the elevator stops, the doors open and Christian pulls me along down a narrow hallway until we reach the door at the very end. Christian unlocks it and ushers me in before following me in and closing the door.

I don't look away from his beautiful face. I watch as he moves around me and sits down on a white L-shaped couch.

"What are we doing here, Christian?" I ask.

"This discussion needed a more private setting." He motions to the empty spots of the couch. I considering sitting down, but I can't let him know that he has me. I can't keep doing this. I'm surprised that I haven't already turned around and left. _You can't keep running either._

"There is no discussion," I say trying to keep my voice steady.

"No?"

I shake my head.

He gets to his feet again and walks over until he's standing inches away from me. I momentarily lose all sense of rationality when I catch his smell. I shake myself out of my haze and re-focus on the current situation.

"Anastasia, I gave up my engagement for you," Christian whispers.

"You said it was because you didn't love Miss Lincoln as much as -"

"I don't," he says quickly. "I mean, I did. But ever since I met you, Anastasia, that's changed."

I frown. "Christian..." I pause for a moment. "You were happy with her once." I shrug. "How can someone as simple as me change all of that after one meeting?"

"You are not simple, Anastasia. You are far from it." He reaches up and cups my cheek and I lean into his touch without realizing much of what he's doing to me. "I want to be with you and you only."

"Christian, I come from an average life and you come from -" I glance around his massive office. "- this."

He looks around and then back at me, smiling. _That smile._ I have to keep a clear head; but how can I do that when someone as powerful and beautiful as him is right in front of me? Surely it must be illegal to look _this _good.

He sighs. He sounds kind of aggravated. "I could give two shits about where you come from, Ana."

_Ana? _That's the first time he's used my abbreviated name.

"I want _you_. I want all of _you, _whether you come from money or lack of; I want you only."

I take a minute to think about what he's saying and I'm in a tough spot right now. I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't want to be with him. But what kind of woman would I be if I somehow ended up going out with someone who was engaged to marry another woman less than twenty-four hours ago?

"Give me one chance," he pleads.

I take a deep breath. "Fine."

A huge smile spreads across his face and I know that he's beyond happy. I love seeing Christian smile, no matter what the reason is.

He pulls me into his arms and kisses the top of my head. Wow, that was uncalled for. I look up and our eyes meet. My legs begin to feel like jelly again, so I hold onto him to keep myself from falling. His smile and the look of his eyes melt my insides.

"You've made me the happiest man in the world," he says.

I laugh on the inside. _We'll see._

* * *

When I get home from work, Kate is already there, lying down on the couch the same way I was when she woke me up last weekend for Christian's party. I close the door and and sees me. When she does, she sits up and motions for me to sit down beside her. I walk over and she pulls me down beside her and I fall down with a bounce on the cushion.

"Jesus, what?" I ask.

"Have you heard?" she asks.

I'm confused. "Have I heard what?"

"Christian Grey called off his engagement to Elena Lincoln."

_Oh shit, this can't be good._ I was prepared to tell her about my agreement to go out with Christian, but now I'm not so sure about it. Kate got along well with Miss Lincoln and vice versa. Crap, what am I going to do?

"Ana?" Kate snaps her fingers in front of me. I snap out of it. "Is everything okay?"

I give her my best convincing smile and nod. "Are you hungry? I'm hungry." I get to my feet and hurry to the kitchen. I go to the fridge and pull out some ingredients for my homemade meat sauce for spaghetti.

"Ana, what's going on?" Kate asks from behind me.

I close the fridge and move around collecting knives, pots and the cutting board. "What do you mean?"

"You're acting extremely weird all of a sudden." Her brows pull together. "And it seems to have started after I mentioned the break up between my boss and his ex-fiancee. She moves around the kitchen and sits down at the kitchen table, watching me carefully.

"So?" I say. "I'd rather not talk about Christian Grey and his problems." She gives me a suspicious look. "You know why."

She rolls her eyes. "I guess." She stands suddenly. "I'm going to lie down for a bit. My head hurts, so call me when dinner's ready." She walks down the hall and closes her door.

Wow, I am surprised at how easy she gave up. I don't think it's because of her supposed headache. Could she be suspicious about my reaction? I hope not. I spend the next hour cooking to keep my mind off of everything going on in other people's lives, especially my own.

Maybe agreeing to go out with Christian was too soon and not thought out enough. _Damn it, Ana!_


	11. Chapter 11

Tonight is the night of my first date with Christian Grey. Kate helps me pick out a violet one-strapped dress with a pair of matching open-toed heels. She curls my hair and and then combs it so it hangs down in long chestnut waves. I keep my makeup simple: eyeliner, concealer, blush and lip gloss. When I told Kate where I was going, she scolded me for two hours. I told her it wasn't my idea or my intention to break Christian and Miss Lincoln up. I told her how bad I felt when I found out he'd called off his engagement. I was shocked and uncomfortable when I found out because I knew right then why he did it.

It's eight o'clock when my phone buzzes with a text message from Christian saying that he's outside. I let Kate know and she takes a deep breath as if she's the one going on this date. Speaking of which, I'm going to interrogate her about Elliot when I get home. Hopefully it won't be too late when I do.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Ana?" Kate asks while walking me to the door.

I sigh. "No, but I've decided to let this go where it's meant to."

Kate pulls me into a hug and pats my back. She whispers something in my ear but I don't really hear it. It sounds like "Good luck" but I hope I won't need it.

...

When I get downstairs, Taylor is standing just outside the front door. His face is calm as he watches me approach. I open the door and he greets me with a casual "Miss Steele" and he guides me back to the Audi SUV sitting at the curb from the building. I can't get over how nervous I am about going out with Christian Grey - a man who recently broke off his engagement and who happens to be my boss and the owner of the publishing house I work for.

Taylor opens the back door of the SUV and I climb inside to find Christian sitting there with tousled copper colored hair, navy blue suit and perfect smile. I feel sick to my stomach, but I brush it off. When the door is closed Christian reaches out for my hand and kisses my knuckles. Our eyes lock and I see something in them that intrigues me.

"Good evening, Miss Steele," he says. "You look beautiful."

My cheeks heat up and I quickly look away just as Taylor jumps in the car. He starts it up and we're off.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

Christian smiles and that does something to me. I feel a sensation between my legs that I have never felt before. I've had other sexual partners in the last few years, but none of them have been able to make me feel like this. Especially just by touching me.

"I thought we'd go and get some dinner first and then...I don't know, do whatever you would like."

_Oh? _Well this sounds good so far, but I don't want to analyze anything too much in case something happens. I'm not sure what to expect and I think it may be a lot better that way for now.

We drive in silence to the the restaurant, but Christian holds my hand the whole ride there and I can't hold back my smile. Christian answers my smile with one of his own and it makes me feel good. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that this beautiful human being has asked me out for tonight. Although I can't seem to forget how we got to here. I let this man kiss me - knowing full well what it could mean - and he breaks off his promise to marry another woman. It happened so quickly too, like he didn't give himself some time to think about it. So many questions run through my mind.

Were they living together?

Is this something that only happens once and we never speak of it again?

What am I doing here?

When we get to the restaurant, Taylor climbs out and walks around to open my door. He offers his hand to help me out and I thank him with a kind smile. _What does he think of this? _I look at the fine, fancy building in front of me and I'm amazed. It's surrounded with flowers and tables set up outside where people are already enjoying their meals and laughing. Christian wraps an arm around my waist and guides me inside. We're greeted by the hostess; I catch her name: Jenny.

"Welcome to -" She looks at Christian closely and smiles wide, showing slightly crooked teeth. "Mr. Grey," she says. She looks over at me and frowns. "Uh...the usual, sir?"

I look up at Christian and he shakes his head, his expression remaining impassive. "No, Jenny, thank you." His arm tightens around me. "I'll take a private booth, please."

"Yes, sir." She grabs two menus and we follow her inside.

The entire walk through the vast restaurant, I am aware of the eyes following us and I know that no one was expecting to see someone out with a different woman tonight. Maybe they wouldn't be staring so closely if his arm wasn't around me right now. But if I had to be honest, I feel so good and protected being held like this.

Jenny takes us through a dark red curtain and we're in a room with a white-clothed table in the center, already set up for dinner, champagne set aside and a love seat set by a nearby window. Christian leads me over to a chair and pulls it out for me, pushing it in when I'm seated. He walks around and seats himself just as Jenny hands us our menus. We both thank her as she leaves. I take a minute to look over everything before the silence is broken.

"See anything you like?" Christian asks.

I look up and he's looking at me through his long lashes. Those sexy and seductive gray eyes watching me closely and I feel like I'm back on the other side of the curtain.

"Not yet," I answer honestly. I go back to looking at the menu, but I'm not really focusing on it anymore. I'm too aware of Christian's eyes on me. I shift uncomfortably in my seat, the feeling in my stomach becoming tighter and heavier. It's so strange to feel things like this. I've loved other men, but this feeling isn't love.

_Then what is it? _

I hear Christian close his menu and set it aside and I'm still gazing through mine. He already knows what he wants and I still haven't even made it to the dinner part of the menu. I'm aware of him still looking at me and it's making it that much harder to do.

After another ten minutes, I decide what I want and set aside my own menu. Just then, Christian summons the waiter and he takes our orders. He offers us both champagne and I accept. As the man fills my glass, I catch a bit of blonde hair in the dim candlelight and the face is all too familiar. Just as the man finishes filling Christian's glass, I lean over to get a better look. When the man looks up at me, his eyes widen and my mouth falls open.

"Ana?" _Holy shit! _It's Ethan Kavanagh, Kate's brother.

"Oh my gosh, Ethan!" I say, jumping to my feet and we hug. I pull back and give him a quick once over. "You look great. How have you been?"

He shrugs but smiles, still holding me in his arms. "I've been better," he says. "I'm taking a bit of time off from my classes," he adds.

I frown. "Why? You only have one semester left at Seattle."

"I know but I have student loans to pay, so I'm working to get caught up."

"Oh jeez, Ethan." I sigh.

Just then I hear someone clear their throat and I look over at Christian who's sitting there and he looks so angry and distant. I turn to face Christian and I give him a sweet smile, mostly showing my apologies.

"Christian, this is Ethan, Kate's brother." I turn to Ethan. "Ethan, this is Christian Grey."

Ethan's eyes widen at me. "You're dating Christian Grey. Go Ana!"

My cheeks heat and I look down at my feet.

"Yes, she is, and I would appreciate it if we could get back to it, please." I can hear the irritation in his voice and I decide to say anything about being rude to Ethan.

Ethan stiffens and swallows hard. He turns to me one more time and then back at Christian, mumbling apologies as he retreats to get our dinner. I sit back down but don't look at Christian right away. I know he's not happy, but it's not something he needs to worry about.

After a few moments go by, I decide to be brave and look up to meet Christian's calm, cool gray eyes. Wow, I wasn't expecting that. I tuck my hands between my knees, trying to stop them from shaking but it's doing no good.

"The next time you want to get re-acquainted with old friends, do it on your own time," he growls. "And not in front of me."

"Excuse me, but I had to watch you parade around the Fairmont Olympic ballroom with your fi -" I cut myself short quickly. "_Ex _- fiancee."

Christian gives me a harsh look at the mention of his former engagement to Elena Lincoln. Which reminds me, I wonder if she knows what's going on here. Does she? Oh I hope not; I couldn't stand meeting those creepy eyes of hers.

"Ethan is just a friend," I add. "He always been and will always continue to be."

"Understood," he answers calmly. "But," he goes on, "you are out with _me _and I would appreciate it if it remained that way for the rest of the evening."

_What? _I can't say hi to an old friend?

"I haven't seen Ethan since he started his classes three years ago, Christian," I say. "Excuse me for not knowing the rules of tonight."

"I suppose I should have written them down." He picks up his drink and sips it, his eyes meeting mine over the top of the glass.

Ethan - wait, what? This time it's not Ethan who comes in with a tray with our dinner plates on it. It's an African-American man carrying it in. He's clearly in a hurry, rushing to set the plates down and be out.

"Um, excuse me," I call. The waiter stops and turns around. "Where's Ethan Kavanagh? Longish blonde hair, tan, slightly muscular?"

"Oh," the man says, "he asked me to bring this in because he had to take an urgent phone call." He rushes back through the red curtain.

An urgent phone call? Oh no, I hope everything's alright.

Christian picks up his fork and knife. "Well this will reflect poorly on his tip," Christian mutters. This angers me.

"Would you stop it?" I snap. Christian's eyes meet mine and he's confused and surprised by my sudden rush of defense. "Clearly you don't like the way Ethan and I have bumped into each other tonight and I apologize, but getting mad about him taking an important phone call is not something to get upset about."

Without a word, he smirks at me. I'm shocked, winded even. After everything that's happened so far he has the right to look at me that way?

He puts his silverware down and his eyes continue to look into mine. "Wow, Ana," he says. "You've got...fire." He leans over and rests his chest on threaded fingers.

_What do I say to that? _"Um..." I search for the right words. "Thank you."

He picks up his utensils again and cuts into his steak. "You're welcome. Now eat," he commands.

Jesus, is this his normal behavior? One minute he's angry and acting like a jealous boyfriend and now he's all sweet and calm. Was he like this with Elena?


	12. Chapter 12

_**Guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been caught up in other projects and stuff, but I'm back and ready with more Christian and Ana. Again, I'm so sorry!**_

* * *

Taylor pulls up outside my apartment building and climbs out, walking around to open my door. I climb out myself and thank him. He gives me a small smile and dips his chin. Christian appears at my side and wraps a secure arm around my waist and leads me to the front door. I'm not sure what to think about what happened tonight. After coming to Ethan's defence at the restaurant, our dinner was mostly silent. Christian would occasionally cast curious glances my way and I tried to say something, but there was nothing to say.

Although I'd be lying to myself if I said that I didn't have the slightest bit of a good time being out with him tonight. If anything, this is the most fun I've had with a guy in such a long time, really. Even though the night could have turned out better, I still had fun being in his company for the evening.

We made it to the front door and I dug into my purse for my keys. Just when I find them, Christian grabs me by my upper arms and pulls me in for a kiss. Without thinking about it, my hands slide up his chest and wrap around the back of his neck, holding him close and I'm kissing him back. His arms are now wrapped around me and he's holding me close against him. Our lips dance and our teeth clash together. I can feel his erection building inside his pants and I smile into the kiss, knowing I have such an effect on a man as beautiful and powerful as Christian Grey.

He pulls away but he still holds me close. "Jesus, Ana," he breathes.

I take a deep breath. "What?"

He leans his head down and rests it against my, our eyes locking together. We're trapped in each other's gaze, everything around us forgotten. I want to pull him in for another kiss, but I don't want to push anything. I guess he can tell what I'm thinking because he captures my lips with his own in a swift, chaste kiss.

I clear my throat when I pull away. "Do...Do you want to come in?"

Christian smirks and I melt in his arms. "Maybe another time, Ana," he says in a tone suggesting disappointment. "I have some things I need to take care of."

I check my watch. It's almost ten o'clock! What could he possibly need to to do at ten o'clock? I don't bother asking because it's not my business and I'm not sure I want to know what it is he has to do. Maybe it has something to do with Elena Lincoln? Jesus, I hope not. That woman scares me. If she heard about my date with Christian tonight right after he called off their engagement, God only knows what she would do.

"I'll give you a call tomorrow," Christian says before kissing me again. He motions to the door. "Goodnight, Ana."

I smile. "Goodnight, Christian." I go inside.

...

When I get inside the apartment, I call out Kate's name but she doesn't answer. S_he might be out._ She's not in the kitchen or living room. I walk down the hall and look inside her bedroom door, quietly in case she is home. She's not in there. _Huh._ I walk back down the hall and notice a piece of note paper sitting on the coffee table.

_Ana, _

_Elliot called and asked me to go out tonight. I hope you had a great time with Christian. _

_Maybe the four of us can all go out on a double date soon. _

_Love you!_

_- Kate_

I drop the phone back onto the table and head for my bedroom. I guess I can't be surprised that she's out. I was, however, looking forward to telling her how my night with Christian went, but I suppose that'll have to wait, seeing how she's nowhere to be seen or heard from.

I grab a small glass of water and go to my room. I undress out of my date-wear and slip into an over-sized blue t-shirt and cross the hallway to the bathroom where I remove all of my makeup and wash my face. I brush through my hair and climb into bed. I check my phone quickly to see if I have any messages. None. I sigh and lay down in bed. I let my mind wander on its own until my eyes finally close and sleep takes me away.

* * *

I'm in the office before nine o'clock Monday morning and I feel...good. I smile and say good morning to Claire and a few other employees. I walk to my desk and drop my purse into the bottom drawer before grabbing my notebook and heading to Jack's office. I raise my hand to knock on the door when I remember what I walked in on the last time I did. I shudder at the memory. To give myself a minute to forget the thought of a woman blowing my boss, I head for my desk when the door opens. Jack stops dead and smiles when he sees me.

"Ana," he says cheerfully. It's like last week's awkward encounter never happened. I'm glad someone was able to forget; unfortunately it wasn't me.

"Good morning, Jack," I say.

"Come in." He beckons me into the office and I take my time walking in. When the door closes, it becomes another work day.

...

I'm at my desk editing some files Jack told me he sent me after our meeting when my desk phone rings. I'm a little excited because this is the first time it's rung. I take a deep breath and answer it.

"Good morning, Jack Hyde's office, Anastasia Steele speaking." Wow, it sounded less perky and a lot less try-hardy in my head.

"Good morning, Miss Steele," Christian says in a flirtatious tone.

I stiffen. Of all people, Christian Grey is the last person I expected to call my work line. If anything, I gave him my cell phone in case he needed to talk to me. I have a feeling this call isn't something that needs to be urgently addressed.

"M-Mr. Grey," I say nervously, "good morning."

"Ana, you can call me Christian. I think you've earned the right."

I swallow hard. _Why is he calling me now? _Did he call me just to tell me that I could call him by his first name? I have a lot to do this morning, so I decide to let him know before any further conversations commence.

"Christian -"

"Ana," he cuts me off, "I just got a call from my brother, Elliot. He asked if I was interested in taking you out on a double date with him and Ms. Kavanagh this Friday."

Really? That was quick. Kate only made the suggestion this past weekend. Could she have mentioned it to Elliot who decided to act quickly before consulting me first? I ask Christian where Elliot came up with the idea.

"He said Ms. Kavanagh came up with the idea." _No surprise. _"So what do you think? I think it would be great."

_Sure you do._ "I don't know, Christian, I'm -"

"Come on, Ana, you haven't met Elliot yet and it would be nice for you to meet someone very close in my family."

Wow, I didn't think he was the type of person who easily opened up about his personal life. He never really mentioned Elliot or his parents or anyone in his life for that matter. The only person we really discussed was Ms. Lincoln and I'm sure I'd rather not encounter her any time soon.

"Fine, I suppose Friday couldn't hurt."

I can hear the smile in his voice when he says, "Fantastic. I'll call you with the details Thursday. Hopefully I'll see you sometime before then."

I can't help my blush when he says this. I tell him I have work to do and he wishes me a good day. When I hang up, I feel butterflies erupt in my stomach and now suddenly, despite my fear of having Christian's ex find out about us, I'm actually excited about my double date with Kate and Elliot. Perhaps it could be fun.

I set about getting back to work.


	13. Chapter 13

Friday night came around and honestly, I'm nervous as hell. I spent the entire week thinking about the upcoming double date with my best friend, her new boyfriend and my new boyfriend. All I could think about was what I was going to wear - if I was going to have to borrow anything from Kate - and if I should do anything with my hair. I'm not used to going on on dates because some of the guys I have gone out with have never really asked me out for a second date. And going out with someone like Christian - smart, beautiful, graceful and...wealthy - is not something I would have ever expected because I've seen guys like him. They don't go out with girls like me.

Maybe I'm just being too hard on myself.

...

I'm finished in the shower and I'm back in my room, rummaging through my clothes trying to figure out what I could wear to dinner tonight. I towel dry my hair and stand naked in front of my open closet door, begging myself to pick something quick because I told Kate I would be ready in about half an hour and it's already been fifteen minutes. _Wow, time really travels._

A knock at my door startles me and the door opens, Kate walking in. I quickly cover my parts and I can feel my face turning red and flaming up with humiliation.

"Kate," I snap loudly, "what the hell?"

She puts a hand on her hip. "Oh, come on, Ana, it's not like I don't have the same parts you do."

"I don't care! I think it would have been a lot nicer if you waited for me to answer the door before barging in here."

She sighs. "I'm sorry, Ana." She looks from me to other parts of my room. "You still haven't picked anything out?"

I shake my head.

"_Dios mio_, Ana!" She brushes by me and without a moment's hesitation, she pulls out a plum coloured mini dress and tosses it at me.

"Wow, Jose has been effecting you, huh?"

She waves the question aside and leaves the room. I pull on a fresh pair of white lace panties and matching bra, slipping the dress on, followed by a pair of Louboutin pumps. Kate comes back in - this time waiting for me to open the door for her - and hustles in to do my hair. She pulls my hair back into a high ponytail and curls it. She leaves the make up work to me and I settle for purple eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara.

I hear Kate's phone ring from the living room.

"Hello?" she answers. "Hey, baby...Yeah...Why?...Okay, see you then." Her heels pound against the carpet of the apartment as she peaks in through my door. "We're meeting the boys there."

"I thought they were coming to pick us up."

"Yeah, well, Miss Lincoln called them over for a quick pep talk, so we'll meet them at the restaurant." She slips back out.

I look back at myself in the mirror, worry written all over it. Crap. Has she called them over to hire them as spies because she knows what's going on between Christian and me? Or has she called them over to scold them about me? Either way, it can't be a very good invitation from Miss Elena Lincoln.

* * *

_Otto's Happy Hour _is a small little bar and grill. Walking in to the bar dressed up like I am, I feel a little overdressed because this place seems so casual and quiet. I follow Kate to an empty booth in the far corner. As we walk by all the tables, I look around for Christian in case we end up walking by; I don't know what Elliot looks like, so I'll leave that to Kate. When we reach the booth, we take our seats opposite each other and sit quietly as we wait for someone to come by. When someone does, it's a tiny blonde woman wearing heavy make up and a skinny build. She kind of reminds me of Courtney Love.

"Welcome to Otto's, what can I get for you to drink?" She pulls a worn down pencil from behind her ear and holds it to the pad in her other hand.

"I'll take a screwdriver," Kate says.

The skinny woman writes it down and looks at me. As much fun as I think this date could be, I decide to leave alcohol out of the mix. So I order a virgin Cosmo and the bored looking waitress walks away.

"She seems to be having fun tonight," Kate mutters at me.

I raise my eyebrows. "You saw that, too?"

"How could I not? She's got this look on her face that makes me feel like she wants to rip open my insides and absorb everything I've got going." She winks and we both start laughing.

...

A half hour has passed by and Kate and I have been talking and laughing the whole time. This night may have turned out a little different, had we not been expecting the boys to show up any time. I don't remember the last time I had this much fun in a bar and with my best friend. Lately we've both been so busy with work that we've barely had enough time to make plans with each other to go and and just...let loose.

Kate's eyes wander behind me and she nearly drops her glass. Her eyes widen and I'm forced to turn around and what I see shocks me beyond words. Christian and Elliot are heading towards our table while Elena Lincoln has her arms slipped through each of theirs. For someone who could be in their forties, she looks pretty good. She's dressed in a thigh high white skirt and black and white striped shirt. Elliot doesn't look surprised by showing up with this woman, but Christian looks utterly pissed off.

I turn back around and Kate's expression has turned from shocked to fake happiness.

"Hey, you guys finally made it." She stands up and hugs Elliot. She steps over and shakes Miss Lincoln's hand as well as Christian's before sitting down. I do the same but backwards. When my hand makes contact with Miss Lincoln's, a cold shiver runs down my spine and I can see the chill in her eyes.

An hand rests on my back, warming me up and I look up to see Christian at my side, smiling down at me and I feel much better. Miss Lincoln doesn't look too impressed and I'm sure she's got a good idea of what's going on here.

This should be one hell of a night.


	14. Chapter 14

We spend the next hour at a round table in the private part of the bar. Elliot and Kate are on my right while Christian and Elena are on my left. When we shook hands when they all arrived, Elena gave me a smile - which was obviously fake - and insisted that I call her by her first name. She was warm and kind towards my best friend, but shallow and cold towards me which I could understand. I was in a relationship with the man who broke off their engagement not too long ago and here she is, in all her blonde and white glory. She looked beautiful and I immediately felt intimidated. I sat up straighter and laughed when I felt it was appropriate.

We were at a point now where Elliot was in the middle of telling us a funny story about Christian playing with yo-yo and how he accidentally hit himself in the head with it and fell in the pool when he was twelve. We laughed hard as we enjoyed our drinks. But my cheerfulness was short-lived when I saw Elena laughing as she reached out and caught Christian's hand. My throat tightened and my blood ran cold. What made this scenario worse was that he wasn't brushing her off. _I knew this was too good to be true._ I lean over to tell Kate I'm heading home.

"What? Why?" she whispers back to me.

I shift my eyes in the direction of the couple beside me holding hands. She discreetly looks over and her eyes widen. I can see in her eyes that she wants to say something, but I shake my head and get to my feet.

"Ana?" Christian says, now taking his hand back. I see the anger in Elena's expression when he does this.

"Goodnight Christian." I turn around and slip through the blue curtain that's separating the private room from the rest of the bar. I pay for my drink at the counter and pick my way through the crowd until I'm in the comfort of the chilly night air.

What just happened in there? One minute we're all enjoying ourselves to the point where no one cares about the other's business, and the next I'm leaving the bar alone and with a pain in my chest. I thought this was supposed to be a double date, not a double date plus a fifth wheel - the fifth wheel being me. Why was Elena here and why was she acting like she organized the evening?

I sigh and step towards the curb of the street and hail a cab. About two drive by when a hand grabs my wrist, turning me around. Christian is standing there in his lovely casual wear that makes him look so delicious, but I fight the urges I feel. He looks confused and sad and I feel bad. _But I'm not the one who was holding on to my ex-fiancee's hand._

"Why are you leaving?" he asks me.

I shrug. "I'm tired," I lie.

"Don't like to me, Anastasia," he snaps lightly. "Why are you leaving?"

I can see that I'm not going to get out of this by lying to my boss and date, so I decide to be honest as best as I can without starting something.

"Why was Elena here tonight, Christian?" I ask.

He frowns and a moment later his face straightens and he sighs. "She called Elliot as we were heading out and she invited us over for a bit," Christian admits with a hint of regret. "She asked why were in a hurry to leave a little while after we got there and I told her we were meeting some friends here."

"And she invited herself to come along?" I don't mean to sound so harsh about it, but I don't like surprises. Especially the kinds that have me leaving a supposed fun night by myself because I couldn't stand my date enjoying himself with his previous fiancee.

Christian nods sadly. "I tried telling her that she wouldn't know either of you, but she kept giving me excuses that I eventually gave in."

"She held your hand," I add. Christian's frown returns. "You didn't notice?"

He shakes his head.

"She grabbed your hand in there and you didn't even tell her off, Christian. Kate even saw it."

He runs a hand through his hand and he groans in frustration. "I just recently broke up with her. She's bound to do stuff like that."

"And that makes it okay for her to do it right in front of your girlfriend?" I ask in my own tone of frustration. "What am I to you?"

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Did that kiss the Space Needle mean anything to you or were you just having an off night that ended with you sticking your tongue down my throat and breaking off an engagement to be with a low-listed employee?" I allow myself to catch my breath. _Phew! That was a mouthful._

Christian steps closer to me and grabs my upper arms gently, holding me in place. "It meant so much to me, Ana, as well as you. I broke up with Elena because there is something about you that has bewitched me. No woman has ever intrigued me like you do."

"Have you told her that?" I ask him, our eyes locked together.

He lets go of my arms and wipes a hand over his perfect face. He threads his fingers behind his head and starts pacing up and down a small bit of the street, keeping close to me. He bites his lip a few times before stopping in front of me again, this time he seems more collected.

"I want to be with you, Ana," he says in a rough voice.

"Christian -"

"I want to be with you _tonight_."

_Whoa, what?_ Christian Grey wants to be with me. That much is obvious, but in what way does he want me? And do I even want him right now? If I say no, I don't want him using his ultra-sexy charm to get me to change my mind. I want a clear head when I'm put into a situation like this with the beautiful man who has everything.

"Not tonight, Christian."

"Ana..."

"I'm tired and I've had a bit to drink. I want a clear conscience when I'm with you." I turn and hail another cab, which thankfully stops me for me.

"At least let me call Taylor," he offers.

"I'm fine with a cab, Christian."

"Anastasia -"

"No!" I don't mean to yell, but I've already made my self clear. I slip into the back seat before Christian says anything else. When he doesn't, I give the driver my address and he pulls back into traffic. _What am I going to do about him? _And _her._

I close my eyes and feel as the cab moves and turns on its way home. All the while I'm thinking that I want to be with Christian, but why must this whole thing be so complicated with that woman? It's almost like she's got some kind of connection with him that keeps him at bay with her. How can he expect to be with me when she still wants him herself?


End file.
